Misguided Intentions
by ZombieCandie
Summary: Bridget Kilgore is a shy girl who feels as though she is in love with James Potter. James spies on her and Lily one night and finds out Lily might give him a shot. Sirius has a thing for Bridget, and when he offhandedly tells James to date her to make Lily jealous, he wonders how he will ever find a way to fix things. AU MARAUDER VERSE. SIRIUS/OC & JAMES/LILY
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I would be a lot richer than I am, so all I own is this little plot bunny and my OC.

**Summary: **"I'm in love with James Potter, but I can't talk to him…maybe one day he will notice me for something other than getting caught in the middle of one of his pranks…" Bridget Kilgore is a nerd. She doesn't have any friends, and she doesn't have extreme adventures. Sirius Black finds out she has a crush on his best friend, he convinces her to let him help her. So begins the transformation, but he messes up. He falls for the girl. James x OC Sirius x OC Marauder-verse.

**Prologue:**

The day Bridget got her letter was the day everything went south at home. Her mother hadn't ever told Bridget's father of her magical roots, so when her father found out that his daughter was a witch, it was rather hard to keep him from getting his torch and pitchfork. Eventually, he calmed down enough to hear what her mum had to say, and even then he was angry that she had lied to him (as he put it) for sixteen years. Technically, though her mum hadn't lied to him. She was a squib, a witch or wizard with little to no substantial magical ability, so she had chosen to live her life as a muggle, a person who has no knowledge of the wizarding world and no magical ability whatsoever; when Bridget got her letter, she was both shocked and proud because no one in her family had gotten a letter to Hogwarts in generations.

Although this information should have made Bridget's father a little easier to deal with, he only got more frustrated. He tried to figure out if he had something wrong with him, and he tried asking God if he had committed some sin that he had to serve out a punishment of having two secret devil worshippers in his household. Oh yea, there was no getting through to him.

When it became apparent that her father wasn't going to come around, her mother made the hardest choice she'd ever have to make: she left him. They returned to her old home on the very outskirts of the wizarding world, with their only neighbors for miles being the Weasley clan, and although they were unexpected her parents-Bridget's grandparents-seemed thrilled to see them; even more so when they found out they had a witch for a granddaughter.

That of course was four years ago, and now she was boarding the train to Hogwarts for her fifth year. Although she was sorted into Gryffindor, and although it was supposed to be the house of the brave and loyal friendship, she dreaded going to the school because she felt she didn't have any of those qualities-the hat must have made a mistake. Lily Evans is the only girl that talked to her on occasion, and she felt like she was nothing if not a coward (I'll tell you how momentarily), and as far as the friendship thing goes….well that's probably more her fault than anyone else's. She was a bit of a loner.

Because of her heritage being next to zip on the scale of wizarding awesomeness, she studied hard, and was second to the top of the class, with only a couple points difference between herself and first people tried to include her in their groups, but that was when she was a first and second year, but after a while they gave up; but she didn't care, mostly because she viewed their cavorting about as an unnecessary pass time that resulted in much home work being left unfinished.

"Watch out!"

She looked up in time to see a muggle baseball flying at her face, right before it hit her straight in the eye and knocking her down to her butt. "Ooww." She moaned rubbing her eye, blinking to try and clear her vision. _'Serves me right for being lost in thought like that…' _

James Potter, head troublemaker at their school, ran up to her and held out a hand with a concerned look on his face. "Sorry! I didn't expect you to walk right between us and Snivellus over there." _'Ahh so that's what it was.' _She looked over her shoulder and seen Severus Snape and Lily Evans standing together watching them with matching looks of distain. They'd be the perfect couple really, both hated James with a passion.

Bridget opened her mouth to speak, but she messed up by looking back at him and meeting his eyes. Her mouth shut on it's own and she picked herself up and just nodded to him and headed on to board the train.

'_Bloody hell I'm such a cuckkoo, I love him, but yet I can't even talk to him. I'm so pathetic. He probably thinks I'm a freak…'_

Groaning, she sank into a soft velvety seat in one of the back compartments, before pulling a book on advanced DADA and checking over her paper. _'One day, maybe he will notice me for something other than just getting caught in the middle of one of his pranks.'_

**Author's Note: **I know it's short, and I am a bit rusty on my writing, but I wanted to kind of just throw myself back into the fray. I will be doing one shots as practice and I need feedback so I can get better at writing. I need a lot of help with my writing style; so please, if you have time, send me some constructive criticism, or maybe offer to give me examples. I won't take it the wrong way, just please help me!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Harry Potter, I only own my OC and this little plot bunny.

**Chapter One**

Bridget glared at her class schedule in front of her. So many of her classes just seemed like a waste of time. For some reason whoever made up these blasted things deemed it necessary to give her both Ancient Runes AND Divination, not to mention herbology. She knew that of course herbology was necessary if one was to become a healer, but she wanted to become an apprentice under a Potions Master some where and create cures for curses and ailments that others had not yet found. Her goal in life was to find a cure for Lycanthropy, though she knew that it wasn't necessary. Most of the time if a werewolf drank wolfs bane the weeks leading up to his or her transformation, they'd just sleep the full moon away and not even notice that it passed.

She'd figured that out when she found out about Remus's little problem every full moon. She'd vowed her silence to him, and in turn helped brew wolfs bane for him in secret. He appreciated it and seemed to be getting a bit healthier, seemed to be spending less time in the hospital wing as well. To think, she'd never have found out if his bumbling idiot of a friend Pettigrew hadn't been following her around rambling about how cool he was, trying to impress her. He'd let it slip that they go out into the forbidden forest every full moon, and the arse even had the nerve to let it slip that one of his best friends was more creature than human. His exact words had been: "You really should go out with me. I even have best friend who is a werewolf!" After that she gave him the coldest stare she could muster, and then in her mind she narrowed down the possibilities.

James was always out flying, if he were a werewolf he might not like the heights so much and would be exceedingly weak after a full moon, risking his position as Chaser on the Quidditch team, so she mentally checked him off.

Sirius definitely had the overwhelming attraction that most werewolves benefited from when turned, and he had the temper of one, but she figured that if he were the werewolf in the group then he probably wouldn't be found snogging in random broom closets as often as he had, especially since he usually did that sort of thing on full mooned nights for "better lighting," as he put it.

So that left Remus, who always seemed to be AWOL on the days and nights of the full moon. Of course he always had an excuse: his mother was ill, his aunt passed away (She swore that he'd used that one more than once now that she thought about it), and his dog died. All she had left to do after that was confront him. Finding the boy alone had been hard, but finding the right way to tell him she knew his best kept secret was even harder.

Luckily after she got him to calm down after his initial panic, she'd told him she only wanted to try and help him. After she told him about what she wanted to do, relief just seemed to flow through him and he agreed to try anything she had in mind, as long as she was sure it wouldn't hurt.

Peter, of course, had a few bruises and a black eye the next time she saw him, but she didn't even feel a little remorse. The idiot deserved everything he got for ratting out on his friend. If she had been any other girl Remus might have been kicked out of Hogwarts or worse! Boys that were only in it for themselves made her sick.

Remus and her were business partners now. She'd make his tea, and he'd help her with her research. He gave her all the information he knew about his wolf, and she'd write it down in her little notebook. They were borderline friends, but they never hung out outside of that empty classroom on the third floor corridor, and as far as she knew none of his friends knew that Remus and her even talked. Not that it mattered. She was inconsequential to everyone that wasn't using her for something anyway. Remus and her would be business partners for now, probably until he figured out how to brew the potion himself, and then they'd never talk again. That's how it usually went anyway.

Bridget's thought process was interrupted when someone dropped their plate on the table across from her. She looked up and stared in shock over at Sirius Black who was now eying her carefully while munching on a stick of celery. She blinked and then held his gaze for what felt like several minutes before she couldn't take it anymore. Bridget threw up her hands in frustration. "What is it?!"

Sirius snapped his fingers and sent a look of victory over in James and Peter's direction, Remus was nowhere to be seen this morning. "I TOLD you she can talk! I'd heard her mumble stuff in the common room!" The table around them burst into laughter, and Bridget felt her face turn brick red before she stood up and stalked off. That was why she didn't like the marauders. Maybe she had feelings for James, but he wasn't as obnoxious as bloody Sirius. Why so many girls liked him she'd never understand. It just didn't seem fair.

Someone grabbed her arm from behind and Bridget whirled around, ready to go off at Black if he were there to make fun of her further. She was shocked, however, to find that it was Potter instead.

James looked at her with an apologetic smile on his face, and rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Sorry about Sirius. Me and Peter had just been talking about how we've never heard you speak, so we thought you were mute, mostly because of the other day on the platform….and…uh, well…Sirius got it into his head that making you talk was a challenge….so that's why he did that." James shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I don't think he meant for the people to laugh at you like that though. You know he doesn't think things through, right?"

Bridget's eyes widened and she stared at him incredulously. He was making excuses for Black? Really? AND she was the subject of banter between Black and Potter? Was she some big, funny joke to them? She narrowed her eyes at him and she turned back around and walked off. Well if they wanted to talk then let them talk. They could do enough of it for her then. She rounded the corner and walked into the girl's lavatory and she looked into the mirror. Who was she kidding? She'd messed up by wasting so much of her time at this school and not making any friends. Everyone made fun of her, even the girls in her dormitory, at least when they thought she was asleep anyway.

The entrance door opened and Bridget jumped, but calmed down when she noticed it was only Lily. Lily seen her and smiled, hugging her. "I saw what happened. Black doesn't know when someone shouldn't be pushed, and James just doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. Don't let it bother you so much. They are both mindless idiots. Ok?"

Bridget looked at Lily curiously. "Thank you, but why do you care what bothers me? I appreciate the gesture, but I didn't think we were that close."

Lily shrugged and pursed her lips in thought. "Maybe we aren't close…but it's never too late to change that, and I suppose I felt a bit bad because I know that a lot of the girls in our dorm aren't exactly the nicest to you. I don't want you thinking you are facing this place all alone, so how about we start over, and pretend we've been friends for a long time. Tonight, how about we go to the kitchens, get some ice cream, and just talk and get to know almost everything about each other. Does that sound fun to you too?"

'_Minus the ice cream yea.' _Bridget thought, but all she said was, "Sure."

Lily hugged her and turned to leave the bathroom. "Oh and just so you know, Sirius looked really upset when you left. He might fancy you." She then giggled and closed the door behind her.

Bridget grimaced and looked in the mirror and her reflected peered back at her with a disgusted look. "Oh Merlin, I hope not."

**Sirius's P.O.V.**

"I don't get it mate, I just don't bloody get it!" Okay so I was ranting, about a girl. Big deal right? YES! HUGE deal. I was Sirius Black for Merlin's sake. I don't get mad, I get girls! Why was this one so bloody hard?

Remus sighed and set down his book on the library table. "Sirius, quiet down would you? I don't want Madam Pince to throw us out-_again_." I glared at him. I didn't even know why I bothered to rant to him instead of James. At least James would get where I'm coming from, with his never-ending pursuit of Evans he'd get where I was coming from. Remus on the other hand, NEVER got a girlfriend and never even considered dating. Okay well he had a good reason, but still! He could at least act like he was concerned.

I stared at him imploringly. "Remus, you know Bridget, right? I know you two meet up some times in that classroom. Just give me a hint as to what she's like. Please. I need anything that could possibly help my chances with her."

Remus groaned and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Some times I thought that he was an old man trapped in a young man's body. "Sirius…what if she just doesn't like you?" I couldn't help it, my jaw dropped.

"Not like me? Not like ME?! What girl in her right mind doesn't-wait she's not a lezzy is she?"

Remus chuckled. "No mate, I don't think so. I think she's a bit more interested in her studies than boys is all. I didn't even think she talked to blokes until she cornered me a few months ago."

I could see that-but wait. "Remus," I started off slowly. "Do you and Bridget…you know?"

His eyes widened and his face went blood red. "Oh bloody hell Sirius! I would never! You have an interest in her, and not just that, but I'm just not into her like that-and even if I were, she most certainly isn't interested in me!"

"So then, what do you two do when you are all alone in that classroom?" To be honest if they weren't snogging I'd be very surprised.

"Why can't you just leave it alone, Padfoot? It's nothing I swear." Under my steady gaze, Remus cracked not even a moment later. He sighed. "She knows my secret, Pads. She's been the one brewing the tea. It really helps, she and I just agreed that it would be better if you guys didn't know that she knew. She didn't want you to threaten her or bother her."

I was frozen. Someone, other than us, knew about Remus's 'problem?' That just sounded crazy. "B-but, how do you know you can trust her to keep her mouth shut?"

Remus grinned. "Because she's known for about a year now and I'm still here, and I haven't been getting any disgusted looks from anyone other than Slytherins. I think she's nice. Quiet and strange, but nice."

So Bridget knew about Remus, but how'd she find out? Or was she really so smart that she figured it out? If that were the case, then how many other people knew? It was scary to think about. Remus still had two more years of school to finish, we can't risk him being kicked out now. As if sensing my line of thought, Remus reached over and patted my shoulder. "Remember last year when I told you that Peter was rambling and ALMOST mentioned a werewolf in our midst?"

I nodded numbly. Where was he going with this?

"Well," He started a little shakily. "Our friend had a bit of a crush on Ms. Bridget and he tried to impress her by mentioning being friends with someone of my kind, thinking that because she wants to find a cure for people like me that he would gain some leeway with her. Did the exact opposite in fact."

So THAT was why Remus was so angry with Peter. That was the only time we'd ever seen Moony make it to the surface when Remus was in human form. We had thought Peter was going to die-and I guess Peter thought the same thing because he's been really careful around Remus ever since then.

"I really don't know what's wrong with Peter. He's mental."

Remus nodded in agreement. "Oh and I might have another reason that your attempts with her aren't working." I waited eagerly for him to give me a clue.

"I think she has a crush on James."

Just like that, my hopes were crushed. Dammit Moony, you're an arse.

**Author's Note****: **Okay still short, but longer than the Prologue. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Harry Potter, I just know that the OC is mine, and this little plot bunny just poofed up in my head, sooo yea. Don't sue please!

**Chapter Two**

Since Lily had been adamant about meeting up that night in the kitchens, Bridget stayed up in the common room and finished her homework early so she'd have one less thing to worry about. Regardless of how important Lily might think hanging out might be, school would always come first with Bridget. She couldn't just let one whole days schoolwork slide and wait until tomorrow when she had the resources to finish it that day. Tomorrow could be saved to review it, and make corrections if needed. She never understood why her professors would decide to load them down with work all at the same time and then make it all due two weeks later. It was insane, but at the very least she got the rough drafts done on all three of her most important subjects: Defense Against the Dark Arts (She had to write this one on the best way to repel a coven of Vampires), Advanced Potions (This one was on the Dreamless Sleep Draught, she had to describe the correct ways of brewing the potion, the most common mistakes people made, and what the potion's side effects could be when done correctly, and then when done incorrectly), and the Charms (The benefits of the simple shrinking charm used to shrink items such as trunks for easy travel, and what Wizards did before creating that particular spell-they traveled like muggles, of course, with carryon items).

It was only one day into the new school year and she could already tell it was going to wear her down, so maybe Lily attempting to be her friend would actually benefit her. She could de-stress, and she could maybe even find a worthy study partner in the redhead, so yea she could benefit from this in more ways than one. Still waiting on Lily, Bridget picked up an issue of the Daily Prophet someone had left lying around. It was dated with yesterday's date so it was recent, and she shuddered at the front page. About a year and a half ago some lunatic had formed some troupe that was dedicated to the dark arts. He called himself 'Voldemort' and his followers were known as 'Death Eaters.' Rather stupid names if they asked her, but then again when did anyone that was crazy ever put much thought into what they called themselves?

The cover of the Prophet that day had been of some poor unfortunate muggles that had been disemboweled and left to rot in their homes. The picture showed Aurors moving around and collecting evidence, but it was obvious who had done it because the next picture showed their insignia floating above the home. It was a skull with a serpent wrapping around it going through the mouth and eye sockets. Bridget shivered. Why would anyone stoop so low as to get something so horrid placed on their body? It was common knowledge that those who followed the new 'dark lord' would get that very same insignia tattooed on their forearm. It was terrible.

Bridget set down the paper and started rubbing her arms. Even with the fire going the new had put a chill in her bones. She was so concentrated on getting warm she didn't notice Lily had arrived until the redhead placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump. Lily giggled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Upon closer inspection Lily noticed Bridget's pale face and bright eyes. "Are you alright?"

Sighing, Bridget handed Lily the paper off the table and shrugged her shoulders. "I just don't understand why anyone could want to cause innocent people such pain. Those muggles had families I'm sure. How could anyone be so heartless?" Lily frowned and set down the Prophet before seating herself next to Bridget in front of the fire.

"I guess when someone resigns themselves to performing the dark arts, well, Sev told me that you can lose parts of yourself-important parts. Whoever this Voldemort person is, I bet there is a dark past behind his actions. I actually almost pity him, if he didn't kill people that is." Bridget shrugged and brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them.

She thought for a minute, and then a rather disturbing thought struck her. "Hey, Lily…"

The redhead spared her a lazy glance. "Hm?"

"If Professor Dumbledore is so strong, why do you think he lets Voldemort do this kind of thing? He beat Grindlewald a long time ago right? Everyone says Voldemort fears Dumbledore and that that's one of the reasons he doesn't try anything with a hundred miiles of Hogwarts, but still…I don't understand why Dumbledore doesn't stomp out this plague of madness that this new evil presents to the world."

Lily blinked and stared at Bridget incredulously. "You know," the redhead started of slowly, "you make a good point. I don't know why Dumbledore doesn't do anything. Like you said though, he beat Grindlewald a long time ago. Perhaps he's not as strong now as he was then."

Bridget pursed her lips, because some how she doubted that. Their headmaster might be a little off his rocker, but she had no doubt that he was even stronger now than he was in his youth. No, the man wasn't weak, so he had to be waiting for something, but what?

After a few moments of silence, Lily stood and held out her hand for Bridget to take. "Come on, best get to the kitchens while we can. I know the way there, so let's hurry before McGonagall starts her rounds." Bridget smiled and accepted Lily's help and followed her through the portrait hole. She'd never taken Lily to be a rule breaker, but maybe the girl wasn't that much of a good two shoes. It actually made Bridget feel a little nervous because she'd never broken school rules and never left the common room after curfew. If she got detention she knew she'd probably break down in tears, and oh man would that be embarrassing!

Luckily enough, though, the kitchens were rather easy to get to, and they only ran into Peeves-but once Lily threatened to tell the Bloody Baron about his latest wrong-doings he disappeared without saying or doing much of anything, leaving Bridget to do a quick cleansing spell to get rid of the chalk dust he'd dumped over her head (bloody jerk that he was, he never said sorry!). They stood in front of the portrait of fruit that was the not so well known entrance to the kitchens, and when Lily tickled the pear Bridget almost questioned her sanity. Before she got a chance to, however, the portrait lifted up and revealed the kitchen, filled to the brim with bustling house elves.

One particular elf seen Lily and got all excited. "Miss Evans! Welcome, welcome! You brought a friend? Oh so good to see you Miss Evans! Are you hungry? What would you like? Zinky can make you anything you know!"

Lily laughed and waved her hands with a smile on her face. "Zinky, calm down. I missed you too. My friend is Bridget, and we are just here for some of your famous cookies and milk. We just want to spend a little girl time together. Is that okay?" Bridget watched in astonishment as the house elf stuttered for a moment before starting to cry.

"M-miss Evans…is t-too k-kind to Zinky! F-famous c-cookies?! Thank you so much!" Zinky wrapped her arms around an embarrassed Lily, and then just as quickly jumped back and saluted her. "Zinky will get right on it. You two just sit sit sit and Zinky will bring you cookies!" Bridget just nodded, not trusting herself to speak as Lily thanked the elf sweetly.

When they were seated at a small table, Bridget looked at Lily and raised an eyebrow. "Are they all-?"

"Like that?" Lily finished for her. She laughed and waved her hand nonchalantly. "Oh yes, mainly. I believe there are a few that are more…how you say…dark minded, but those are usually owned by pure blood wizards who don't like elves like Zinky or the others. I believe Black's family has a rather mean elf, I think they call him Creature? Wait-no, it's Kreacher. I don't know if he exaggerates or not, but Kreacher sounds positively monstrous! I'm glad Zinky is so sweet."

Sirius Black had a house elf? Who knew? Bridget looked around the kitchens and watched the elves work together in perfect harmony. It was almost like one of those muggle comic books she'd read when she was young, the Smurfs, except House Elves were a lot dirtier and seemed to be a bit more emotional, and maybe a little less blue for that matter. "Do you think that the boys know how to get in here?"

"Oh yes," Lily stated, a little annoyed. "Unfortunately James Potter was the one who showed me how to get in here. It was during one of his many poorly executed attempts to 'woo' me. Why that boy won't just give up and leave me alone I'll never know!"

Hearing about James trying to impress Lily sent a stab of pain into Bridget's chest, but she quickly brushed it aside. The boy wasn't hers so she had no right to be upset over it if he showed an interest in another girl. It was her own fault, after all, for being so shy. What should she expect? She couldn't even talk to him.

Deciding to make the best out of things, she decided she'd go ahead and ask Lily the question that had been plaguing her mind for about a year. "Why don't you give James a chance? He doesn't seem like a bad guy…and he obviously likes you a whole lot." The last bit of her statement hurt to say, but she wanted to know why this girl didn't want to at least try to date him when most girls would kill to have him chasing after them-Bridget being one of those girls.

Lily thought for a moment while Zinky showed up with their cookies and milk, and then taking a sip of her milk Lily answered. "Well, James isn't bad looking, I suppose. It's his demeanor that needs work. The way he behaves makes him come off as an arrogant toe rag, and he picks on poor Sev. I wish he wouldn't, I don't like having my best friend ranting about how simple minded Gryffindors can be. I think he forgets some times that I come from the house of lions too."

Severus Snape, Bridget never liked him much, but not because James didn't like him. She didn't care for him much because he always sent her dirty looks when she scored higher than him in DADA. One time, he'd even gone as far as to call her a teacher's pet when their Professor congratulated her for being the first to master the disarming spell. Honestly, it wasn't her fault that he couldn't get the wand movements down while shouting 'expelliarmus' at the same time as quickly as she had. Lily probably didn't know that, and she didn't need to, but her friend could be a real prat when he wanted to be. It was no wonder he was the target of so many pranks.

Now that she thought about it though, James probably didn't like Snape because he was jealous of him. That thought hurt. "What if James is just jealous of Snape though? You two do spend a lot of time together…perhaps he thinks you too have a thing."

Lily's face flushed a bright red and her eyes flashed in indignation. "Severus and I are JUST friends! Even the thought of having something more with him seems, well, wrong! If James is jealous of Sev, then it just shows how STUPID he really is!"

Bridget leaned back, a little scared of the redhead's temper at that moment. She'd seen what had happened to James the few times he'd been unfortunate enough to pester Lily too much. Those bat bogey hexes could be a bit wonky and hard to get rid of. Lily noticed Bridget's scared look and took a deep breath. "Sorry girl, I just don't get why James is so adamant on winning my affections. It's rather annoying because I just don't have time for that kind of thing." Lily sighed and then she began to explain. "With the world going crazy with the new dark lord, I'm more worried about watching my back, and the backs of my fellow muggle borns, to worry about dating a boy who's only concern is whether or not I'm dating my best friend."

Somehow Bridget didn't think it was wise to inform Lily that she wasn't the ONLY subject of James concern. Remus took up a big part of his life as well, but by mentioning that she would be risking revealing his deepest, darkest secret and she didn't think she'd be able to live with herself if she did that. She'd die if anyone found out she came from a line of squibs. Being half muggle was bad enough in the eyes of many, but having a muggle father and a squib mother would make her the target for even more jokes, and so she understood how Remus felt-at least to a degree.

So instead she just settled for nodding in agreement. Sensing that that part of the conversation was done, Lily took a bite out of another cookie (Bridget hadn't touched them, she wasn't big on sweets), and brought up another topic. "So, Bridget, where are you from? I don't think I know much about you." Great. Twenty minutes into hanging out with Lily and the girl brings up one of the touchiest subjects in Bridget's life.

"Well, my father is from the States, Mississippi I think, and my mother is originally from Scotland, and that's where we technically live now. Mum travels a lot, but I stay home with my Grandparents because of school." The less the redhead knows, the better.

Lily nodded and sighed dreamily, bracing her chin on her hand. "I hope I get to travel one day. It must be so glorious being a pureblood. I always thought you'd come from money, I wish I did."

Her? A pureblood? Bridget laughed so hard she almost fell out of her chair. Lily wore a confused look before it quickly turned angry. "What?" the redhead huffed. "Are my dreams that pathetic to you or something? I never took you to be a snob, Bridget!" Bridget wiped a tear from her eye and shook her head.

"I'm no snob, it's just that….well, you thought I was a pureblood. My father's a muggle, and I don't come from money. My mother does, she gets whatever she wants, but I have to work for my sickles and knuts. I've been saving up a while now for a kitten. Does that sound very pureblood to you?" Bridget smiled as she teased the redhead, who looked rather abashed at this point.

"Oh…" Lily said quietly, rather embarrassed. "I'm sorry I didn't know. I usually don't assume, I don't know what's gotten into me."

Bridget shrugged. "How about we continue this conversation in the common room? I think I'd like to go over my homework and the longer I stay out after curfew, the more nervous I am about getting caught." Lily nodded in agreement and stood up as well.

"Yea, I know how you feel. I don't have James' blasted map to help me avoid teachers so I think it's best if we do go back now while I have a good idea where they all are."

Map? Bridget wondered how that would help them, but Lily didn't elaborate and she wasn't the nosey sort. Best to just leave it alone and if she's meant to find out she would in time.

**James's P.O.V.**

Okay, so I know I might be wrong for following Lily and Bridget tonight, and I know I was taking advantage of the benefits my cloak offered me, but bloody hell I couldn't help but be curious about what was going to be said. Girls talk about all sorts of strange things, like makeup, books, and boys. The latter was why I decided to follow them, I wanted to see if I could find out how Lily really felt about me. I needed to know. Why was I so desperate? Well, Lily was the first girl to stand up to me, and the first girl to resist my charms; for some reason those qualities just seemed to draw me in further.

It was worth the risk of angering Lily, however, because she gave out some valuable information that I'd have to store for later. The best parts were that Lily thought he was good looking AND she wasn't dating that horrid Snivellus. Now that I think about it, I don't think she even notices the looks he gives her, the one of absolute adoration. That Slytherin was bloody pathetic, at least she was aware of my feelings.

Once they decided to leave for the common rooms I took off so I'd beat them there. I couldn't risk being discovered, if I were then I might ruin all chances of Lily ever giving me a shot. Besides, I couldn't wait to tell Sirius about my findings. To think he'd laughed at me and told me to give up all those times before. Tonight, I'd be the one laughing.

Sirius was in our dorm when I burst through the door and I ripped off the cloak and let out a laugh. "You were wrong! Pads!"

Sirius looked up at me in confusion. He had been looking through a quidditch magazine, lost in his own world. "What are you on about?" I grinned and jumped on my bed, laying back with my arms folded behind my head.

"Lily thinks I'm good looking, and all I need to do is stop pranking Snivellus and maybe lay off a bit and she could be mine." Sirius snorted and then leaned back against his headboard.

"Right, and the dark lord dresses up in pink tutus and does ballet as a hobby."

I glared at him. "I'm serious!"

"No, I'm Sirius, you're James. Bloody hell mate, did you hit your head or something?"

Rolling my eyes I laid back down and stared up at the ceiling. "You know those puns get a bit old, don't you? No I followed Lily and that Bridget girl to the kitchens tonight and listened in on their conversation. Apparently Lily is only repelled by my actions as a prankster. She said that my arrogant demeanor was the ONLY thing I needed to work on. Whatever that means." I rolled over and looked at Sirius, a sudden thought hitting me. "I'm not really arrogant, am I Pads?"

He snorted and shook his head mockingly. "Only 99.9% of the time. The other .1% you are just pathetic." I groaned and pulled my pillow over my head.

"This might be harder than I thought." If I was really so bad, then it would take a while to change. Also, it might be a bit harder to resist pulling pranks on Snape than I originally thought. The guy just made it too easy. I'd never forget when we had made him cry in second year, and all we had done was spook him into thinking Sirius was a vampire. Bloody baby. Everyone knows Vampires have RED eyes.

Sirius shrugged and turned the page. "Well, there are other girls, Prongs. Why not attempt to make Lily jealous. If she thinks you don't care about her anymore, then maybe she might start taking notice of what you are doing a bit more often." I sat up abruptly and looked at him in shock.

"That's brilliant, Pads!" Sirius's eyes widened and he looked at me in surprise.

"Don't tell me you are going to listen to that brainless advice? What if it backfires and Lily decides to find someone else?" I shook my head and grinned at him.

"Nope! She's against dating anyone at the moment, but if your idea works then she will be mine in no time."

Sirius rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Okay, and why don't you just date Bridget while your at it?" Of course I caught his sarcastic tone but that actually wasn't a bad idea. She was on good terms with Lily, which would mean Lily would hear about how awesome of a boyfriend I could be.

"Yet another brilliant idea! I'll date her for a month or two, and then end it gently by telling her I decided I want to focus on school and quidditch. She'd understand, and by then will have told Lily all about how amazing I can be!"

Sirius stared at me with wide eyes, but I didn't give him a chance to speak. I had to go tell Remus about my plan. "I'm off to find Moony. Thanks so much Padfoot!"

**Sirius's P.O.V.**

I watched James leave and I placed my head in my hands. I'd messed up really bad I think this time. Poor Bridget, I didn't think James would go for that blasted plan. Love for that Evans really makes him irrational. There was no way this could work out well for both James AND Bridget.

"Oh Merlin, what have I done?"

**Author's Note****: **Well there is chapter two. Please R&R, and as always please give me any constructive criticism you guys may have. I know I need it.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note****: **I think some of you may have noticed I changed the summary a few times….well that's simply because I keep coming up with new ideas for how I want this to go. I hope I don't put anyone off by doing this! That's why I haven't posted the summary in this chapter or the last one.

****NOTICE********

**I need feedback on my writing. I need it for inspiration and I also want constructive criticism! I want to IMPROVE my writing, not just slide by at just an 'okay' level. ****Who ever reviews this chapter gets to request a story that is Harry Potter based, ANY pairing.**** It can be a one shot or a full fledged story. Just PLEASE give me feedback. I need it, I know I do.**

**Chapter Three**

The next day was a Saturday, so it was a relatively slow day. Bridget normally spent them against the tree by the lake and reading a book; or if she had homework she'd spend them in the library hidden behind stacks of parchments, ink, and books that seemed as thick as she was tall. This Saturday, however, Lily had convinced her to hang out with her instead, and so there they were by the lake skipping rocks.

Snape was there, looking particularly sour at being in the presence of a Gryffindor that wasn't his favorite redhead, but to his credit he didn't say anything rude. Lily 'hoo-rayed' when her rock made it five skips before sinking, definitely leaving Bridget's three count in it's dust, and then she sighed happily and looked up at the clouds. "Have you ever just stopped for a second and looked at the sky and marveled at how anyone could hate the world we live in for any reason?" Bridget looked at her, eyebrows crinkled in thought and then in the end she agreed.

"I guess it's just because the world doesn't suit the greedy." At her comment, Snape snorted.

"You are wrong. The greedy are suited perfectly well for the world we live in. It's the ones who aren't greedy that suffer." Lily gave him an annoyed look. Bridget guessed it was because he had sounded rude, but instead of feeling insulted she was curious.

"Would you mind elaborating? I'm sorry but you've caught my interest."

Severus stopped for a minute and looked at her incredulously, and even Lily seemed shocked. Bridget was confused as to what she had done, but Severus cleared his throat and spoke before she could ask.

"Think about it: the greedy work their way up in this world because they have ambition-look at the minister for example. If you pay any attention to the news you'd see that he never directly addresses the attacks on muggles. He talks about standing together, and he talks about keeping our people safe-stuff that politicians say and talk about to rise in polls. He wants to stay in power, and he doesn't care if the issue of the death eaters gets resolved or not." He took a breath and continued. "And it's not just him or the dark lord, it's the people on the light's side as well. Example A is Dumbledore."

"Sev, I don't think you should-"

Severus held up a hand and effectively silenced Lily. "No, Lils, this needs to be said. Dumbledore seems like an odd old codger who is off his rocker, but don't you ever let that fool you. He has his own agenda in all of this. One way or another, he will come out on top-just you wait and see. He claims to be out there for the good of muggle borns, but I promise you that he is just trying to put up a kind face so people trust him. It's rather Slytherin of him, but I see past it. That old codger wants to have more power than the ministry, and because so many people are so blindly trusting, that's what is going to happen. He's quite possibly the most dangerous type of wizard."

Bridget thought about what Severus said, and she was shocked to find that she had no argument. He held many valid points, he really did, but that didn't mean she was too sure about how right he was. "I see your point, but I don't think Dumbledore is worse than Voldemort." Severus flinched at the name and she looked at him in curiosity and wondered why.

Lily sensed Bridget's confusion and placed a hand on her arm and shook her head, and Bridget didn't ask anymore questions. The small group regressed into an awkward silence that was only interrupted when Potter jogged up. Lily glared at him and opened her mouth, prepared to tell him off, but she stopped when he just nonchalantly waved at her and nodded at Severus. It was almost like he didn't even care about their presence because he didn't take his eyes off Bridget.

"Bridget, right?" he asked, a little nervously.

She nodded, sparing a glance in Lily's direction she seen a look of bewilderment that Bridget knew had to mirror her own. James smiled and shuffled his feet a little shyly. "Do you have plans for the trip to Hogsmeade in a couple of weeks?" Where the bloody hell was this going? Bridget's eyes kept getting wider, and she didn't know what to say, so when she spoke she stuttered.

"I-I don't think so."

James nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "Could we maybe grab a butterbeer or something? My treat." Not trusting herself to speak, Bridget nodded. What else could she do? James grinned brightly at her. "Great. It's a date!" He was running back to his friends when Bridget came back to the present. What the heck had just happened?

**Lily's P.O.V.**

I'd never been more shocked or confused in my life. James Potter barely even acknowledged my existence! I know I should be thrilled, but I'm left here feeling a little put out. Why'd he ask Bridget out? He's never even looked in her direction before-wait, how do I know? Why do I care?

Oh bloody hell, why am I wasting my time caring about what that troublemaker does? He can date whoever he wants! It's not like I want him!

_Liar._

Oh shut up! Stupid conscience. What do you know?

**Snape's P.O.V.**

When Potter didn't immediately focus in on Lily or myself, I knew something strange was going on. There was no way he had no ulterior motive. Bridget is a pawn in another prank of his, but I wonder just what he thinks he's doing. Bridget obviously feels something more for him than he realizes, and I don't think he is ready to play with the fire he's unwittingly ignited.

Looking out across the grounds, I noticed Black staring over at Bridget with a look of longing and sadness, and suddenly I wondered if Bridget even had an inkling about what she's setting herself up for. If Black has feelings for her, Potter most certainly wouldn't have done what he just did. Most likely Black doesn't even know what he's experiencing at the moment.

Normally I would just sit by, watch, and be entertained by these strange Gryffindor mating rituals…but I don't think Lily would find that very admirable, so I had better say something to someone….

…but I think I'm going to wait and watch where this goes for a bit. It's just too hard to resist.

**Sirius's P.O.V.**

After I'd told Remus what I'd done, he'd berated me for over an hour. He couldn't believe that I was so careless, when we both know how far James is willing to go for that blasted Evans; frankly neither could I.

Remus tried talking to James, and telling him that he could be opening a bad can of worms, but James was adamant and just told Remus that there was no way this could go south. After that failed, I knew I had to warn Bridget before it was too late. Why I cared so much, I didn't really understand. She was just a girl, and I could get any girl I wanted so I didn't need her, but I still felt like she deserved better than this.

I snorted. Yea, and that was coming from me, the player of Hogwarts.

It was Saturday so I knew she'd more than likely be in the library studying, but when she wasn't there I headed outdoors and immediately spotted her by the lake.

Unfortunately she wasn't alone.

No, she was with Lily and Snivellus, and there was James right in front of a shocked looking Bridget. When I seen her nod, I knew I was too late even though I couldn't hear what Prongs had said.

I met Snape's eyes for a moment across the grounds and I knew he was onto James's plan, even if he didn't know exactly what it was just yet. I knew I couldn't tell her now, if I did I'd just be viewed as an arse by James, which makes me wonder how exactly I could have stopped this from happening to start with. I'd had no plan, and now she was going to get hurt.

The more I thought about it, the angrier I felt. Prongs had better not hurt her, this better go as smoothly as he promised it would, or I swear on my life I will bloody kill him.

**Bridget's P.O.V.**

James Potter asked me out.

I got asked out by James Potter.

No matter how I thought about it, it just didn't seem real. I didn't really feel like this was possible, and I was concerned that he might be pulling one of his pranks, only this time I was the intended victim. Somehow I didn't really think he was interested in me, and I planned on confronting him about these thoughts later, but until then I don't plan on telling anyone else about these emotions. I don't want to be played to be a fool so if that is his intention then he has chosen the wrong girl.

Lily was watching after James with what looked like a cross between shock and jealousy in her eyes. The more I thought about it, I wondered if he had done this to get under her skin. It was altogether possible, so I definitely needed to have a little talk with Potter. If this was just him attempting to use me, I would be hurt, but not as hurt as I could have been.

Oh yes, I do believe I will be talking to a certain marauder tonight after dinner.

**James's P.O.V.**

Lily's face had been priceless! I couldn't help the wide grin that spread across my face as I ran up to Remus who had a look of extreme disapproval on his.

"I do hope you're proud of yourself."

I sighed. Why were him and Sirius putting me down for this? Speaking of Sirius, there he was, laying back on the grass glaring up at the clouds. He must've just gotten out here. "I am! She said yes, and Lily just didn't seem to be able to believe I practically ignored her-which was a lot harder than I made it look." Remus shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Prongs, you are making a mistake by doing this, I hope you understand that before it's too late."

What did he mean by that? There was no way this could go wrong! I'd already accounted for every detail. There was nothing I was missing. Or I didn't think I was missing anything…Bah! Best not to worry about it. Lily was the goal here, and that's what I needed to focus on.

"It'll be alright Moony!" I said as I patted him on the back. "I planned this out until late last night. I know what I'm doing!"

There was absolutely no way this could go wrong. I'm confident in that.

**Remus's P.O.V.**

Some times I wonder how I'm able to stay friends with these numbskulls. James wasn't thinking of how this could affect anyone else, and it just showed one of his more negative qualities. He was obviously only thinking of himself. I pitied Bridget, but I pitied James even more, because I know the girl isn't stupid. She's bound to figure it out.

I know if she does, James won't get out of this pickle quite as easily as he got in it. Bridget's got a temper on her, I know because no one is that quiet all the time. Not even me.

One things for certain, and that's the fact that there is no possible way that this will NOT backfire.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **Ok, next chapter Bridget confronts James and we will find out what exactly he has to say for himself. How do you think that'll go? I have a plan for this, and I think it'll go rather well, if a little angst-ridden for Bridget.

R&R please!


End file.
